This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Project 3 is testing the functional and anatomical connectivity of a prefrontal cortex (PFC)-hippocampal network in patients with schizophrenia (SP) using a transverse patterning (TP) task (Hanlon et al., 2003;2005). TP is very similar to the childhood game "Rock, Paper, Scissors". To complete the TP task, subjects must discover, encode, and maintain the distinct relationships among stimuli, thus requiring working and relational memory integration and therefore evoking the PFC-hippocampal network. Functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) and magnetoencephalography (MEG) techniques will be used during TP performance to assess fronto-temporal functional connectivity by examining the temporal correlation, or coherence, between the PFC and hippocampus. In addition, this fronto-temporal functional connectivity will be compared to anatomical connectivity using diffusion tensor imaging (DTI) data measuring fractional anisotropy in the uncinate fasciculus, a fiber tract containing direct frontal-temporal connections. Finally, the relationships between fronto-temporal connectivity (functional and anatomical) and PFC and hippocampal memory function, overall functioning, and clinical symptomatology will be examined. Understanding these relationships in schizophrenia could potentially lead to treatments or therapies aimed at improving memory, thereby improving overall functioning and clinical symptoms.